ABSTRACT, Hematopoiesis and Hematologic Malignancies Program (HHM) Based on the robust basic mechanistic studies performed by our members that resulted in consecutive outstanding scores for the last four NCI site visits, HHM is now a basic science Program whose ultimate goal is to advance treatment of hematologic malignancies and disorders through rigorous basic scientific laboratory efforts. Our goal is to gain mechanistic insight into malignant cell processes, how they differ from normal processes through interactions with the TMM Program, and to provide this information with our guidance to the EDT and CPC programs for translation for clinical utility and health benefit to modulate and slow disease progression, with the ultimate goal of curing malignant diseases. Our Program has two areas of focus: Hematopoiesis (H) and Hematologic Malignancy (HM) themes. The H-theme includes: characterization of human and mouse hematopoietic stem (HSC) and progenitor (HPC) cells and their mechanistic regulation, understanding the biology of cytokine/chemokine actions, including cells of the hematopoietic microenvironment and the immune systems and their interactions that regulate HSC and HPC functions; this includes proliferation, survival, self-renewal, differentiation, mobilization and engraftment for hematopoietic cell transplantation (HCT) and biomarker/biomolecule assessment for predicting and modulating graft vs host disease after HCT without adversely modulating graft vs. leukemia/tumor effects. The HM-theme is focused on understanding and modifying the biology of leukemia/myeloma (including leukemia stem cells) and bone cell interactions (especially for multiple myeloma), including intracellular events mediating the function and interactions of these cells. The Program has two highly interactive co-leaders: Broxmeyer and Roodman, both with national and international reputations and who have a deep and long history of research in hematopoiesis and hematologic malignancies. HHM has a total of 17 Full and 7 Associate interactive members from 6 different Departments of the IU School of Medicine. Our Program members have published 304 papers during the past CCSG funding period, of which 25% are intra-programmatic, 17% are inter-programmatic, and 65% are multi-institutional, with 32% of these publications in journals with an impact factor ranging from 9 to greater than 40. The total (direct cost) of external peer-reviewed funding and NCI funding are respectively $7.6M and $1.17M with the current funding per Full member currently at $448K. The Program also has three NIH T32 Training grants (DK007519, HL007910, and AI060519) at $733.3K, and a U54 Cooperative Center of Excellence in Hematology (DK106846). Our Program has greatly benefited from IUSCC through: pilot-funding, core facilities, sponsored seminar series, cancer grand rounds and with numerous formal and informal intra- and inter-programmatic meetings. Collectively, these have enhanced our capacity for continuing to perform outstanding cutting-edge science, through interactions with the TMM, EDT and CPC Programs and for the translation of this knowledge for health benefits.